


Pancakes?

by simplyobrien



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: 420, F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform, im too high for this, kinda short, pancake day, so is amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyobrien/pseuds/simplyobrien
Summary: Amanda gets high and decides she wants pancakes.Michael just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

> pls idk what this is but its pancake day in the uk and i wanted to write something

It was about 9pm in the never sleeping city of Los Santos, and Amanda De Santa had just had the very smart idea of smoking a joint because the kids were out and she didn't have to worry about them taking it off her.

Now, Michael probably would've, but since he was already as high as he could possibly be, she doubted he'd move for the next 3 or 4 hours.

They sat in contented silence, with Michael dozing in and out of sleep on one side of the sofa, and Amanda smoking on the other. They made a lazy attempt to acknowledge each others existence every so often by nudging their feet together, but that was about as far as it went.

However, by the time 11pm rolled around and Amanda had pretty much smoked her organs out, she got incredibly hungry. Not wanting to bother her husband, she made a move to stand up, but came crashing back down on the sofa with a small _thud_.

Okay, maybe standing up wasn't such a good idea.

"Michael?"

He hummed in response.

"I want pancakes."

"Huh?" 

He finally opened his eyes fully and gave his wife the side-eye, to which she flipped the bird at him.

"I want pancakes."

"Won't that like, mess up your diet or somethin'?" He quipped, pushing all his weight onto his hands so he could sit up.

"Probably, not like I care, I just want some fucking pancakes."

Michael then swivelled his body around so he could fully look at his wife, and _shit_ her eyes were so red and shut together it wouldn't surprise Michael if she was actually asleep and was just acting out a really good dream she was having.

"Fuck, Amanda, how much have you smoked?"

"Dunno, maybe half ounce?"

Michael shook his head at her, but stood anyway to attend to his wife's needs, only because he knew if he didn't he'd never hear the end of it. He begun on the pancakes, trying to be as quick as possible so that he could go up to bed after, and once he'd flipped them a few times in the pan he finally set them down on a plate, satisfied with the outcome. He half thought about stealing one for himself, but he knew Amanda would kick his ass, so he just settled for scent of them as he took the plate into Amanda - who was currently laughing at the TV, which had been turned off for hours.

"Fuck, you are a Godsend." Amanda said as Michael gave her the pancakes.

"I like to think so." He replied half heartedly, slipping back down onto the sofa, though this time he was notably a lot closer to Amanda. Maybe it was just her, or maybe it was the smell of those pancakes.

"Do you want me to like, suck you off or something?" Amanda asked.

Her mouth was stuffed to the brim with pancakes, her eyes were wide, but she didn't sound like she was joking. Michael raised an eyebrow at her.

"For what? Cos I made you some pancakes?"

"Well shit am I not allowed to suck you off without a reason now?" She huffed as she finished the pancakes and set the plate down on the floor. Michael didn't reply to her, and was about to get up so he could go for bed, but Amanda grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Cuddle me."

"What?"

"You heard."

Even if their marriage wasn't on the rocks anymore, they still usually didn't cuddle unless they'd just had sex or Amanda was upset, and Michael wasn't actually sure if he knew how to cuddle anymore. But with the pouty face Amanda was pulling, he knew he didn't really have a choice, so he pulled her head onto his slouched chest and wrapped an arm around her, beginning to draw small, soothing circles into her back with his thumb. 

Amanda settled for wrapping an arm around his torso, not having the effort to do much else, and before long she had drifted off into a deep slumber, one that Michael was sure she wouldn't wake up from for at least the next 12 hours. 

Oh well, he thought as his hand moved to her scalp, massaging it gently as her arm around him tightened, maybe he could make some pancakes in the morning without her stealing them.


End file.
